A New Beginning
by Kylie18
Summary: Every new beginning is haunted by the demons of the past... The final chapter is up!
1. Author's Notes

Title: " A New Beginning"  
  
Author: Kylie  
  
Rating: PG maybe PG-13 in some parts! There will be some language and a little violence, nothing to bad, but little eyes beware!  
  
Category: Alternate Universe, first person POV!   
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with TSOM, (I wish I did!) I'm making nothing off this story. Sue if you wish, but I'm barely legal, so I have nothing worth anything!  
  
Disclaimer *Notes*:  
  
*This is a sequel to "Just One Night". You don't have to read "JON" before you read this, I guess, it can stand alone. But if you don't read "JON" first you're probably going to be confused out of your mind! So I would recommend reading "JON" first, if you haven't already.  
  
Warning:   
  
***** I love every part of The Sound of Music, and apart from having some of the blanks filled in, I wouldn't change a thing. This fic is just to change things up a little, see the different ways that the story could have played out, it's all in good fun. But, I understand that some people may not like the idea of SOM fics, whether there fill in the blanks, or AU's or anything else. So if that's you, I would turn back now….  
  
************************************************************************************************ 


	2. Chapter 1: An Uneasy Feeling

Chapter 1- An Uneasy Feeling  
  
The suns shine down on us from just over the Alps, as the wind blows gently around us. I lean back into my chair my eyes drifting over the garden…  
  
I see Liesl and Louisa sitting on a blanket out in the middle of the garden, deep in conversation. I love that Liesl choose to spend her spring recess from college back home with us. The look in their eyes tells me that it's the usual girl talk about boys and makeup and fashion.   
  
I look to their left where Friedrich was a few moments ago, where is he now, I'm not sure. My guess would be that he's out washing the car or fixing some part of it. He got his drivers license about a month ago, and has since realized that girls love nice cars. He's become quite a ladies man lately, or at least he thinks he has.  
  
I look to Marta, Gretl and Ellie sitting in front of me, on the steps of the porch playing dolls. Well, Marta and Gretl are playing dolls. Ellie has reached that age where she puts everything into her mouth, including dolls, and after she realizes that she can't eat them she gets mad and hits them against the cement. I laugh lightly, as Marta and Gretl try to take the doll from her. I watch them for a few more moments before my eyes drift to Kurt and Brigitta sitting across from me, playing cards.  
  
" Mother?" Kurt says happily.  
  
" Hmmm?" I say, in an equally happy tone.  
  
" What do you think the baby is going to be?"  
  
I smile at him for a second before answering, " I don't know."  
  
" You always say that. You must have some sort of feeling." Brigitta says with mock annoyance.  
  
I put my hands on my ever-expanding stomach and smile at the down at the baby inside me.   
  
I have felt that this child is a boy from the day I found out I was going to have another child. But I refuse to let the family know my feelings. There aren't many truly genuine surprises anymore, and I see this baby as a gift that needs to be unspoiled by any sort of speculation.  
  
" As long as the baby is healthy, I'm happy." I watch her roll her eyes, and I laugh lightly. It wasn't until I found my life here, that I realized it's the small things, the simple moments that bring me the most happiness.  
  
I let my eyes fall on the doorway of the house where I see Georg standing. The doorway is his spot, because from there he can see the entire garden, he usually stands there and watches us with a look of sheer pride and happiness that makes my heart skip a beat.  
  
But when my eyes meet his today, that look is gone. Replaced instead by a far off look, a look I know, but have not seen since the night we ran from the Nazis.   
  
I watch him kneel down as Ellie toddles over to him, her eyes shining bright with delight. She is truly his daughter, never missing an opportunity to be with her father.   
  
He hugs her tight, as he heads towards us. " Kurt, Brigitta go get your brother and sisters and go in and get cleaned up for dinner."  
  
I watch them look up at him, studying his eyes as they debate whether or not to argue with him.  
  
" Yes, father." Brigitta says quickly.  
  
" Take Ellie with you." He says, his tone firm, almost cold.  
  
They nod quickly as they get up from their seats. I fight back my laughter as Ellie struggles with everything in her not to leave her father's arms. He finally manages to put Ellie into Brigitta's arms, and instantly her screams of displeasure echo through the garden. Kurt and Brigitta try to talk to her as they take her towards the house.   
  
He stands at the end of the table, his eyes cast down, in complete silence. He says and does nothing for a few moments, until he knows the children can no longer hear our conversation.  
  
" What is it? What's happened?" I ask, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.  
  
His eyes meet mine, and the love has returned to them, " Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect." His voice is soft and loving, and I almost forget about the look I know I saw just a few moments ago. I want to question him further, but he changes the subject before I can open my mouth.   
  
" Kurt and Brigitta were asking you about the baby again?"  
  
I nod, as he offers his hand to me. I take it and he pulls me up, so that I'm standing in front of him. " They can wait a few more days."  
  
" Of course they can. But you could also make it easier on all of us, by just telling us what you think it's going to be." His smile lights up my soul.  
  
" You're as bad as they are." I say with as quick laugh as he takes my hand in his.  
  
He brings our joined hands to his lips, before we start to walk into the house. " You don't have to tell me. I already know what the baby is going to be."  
  
I lay my head on his shoulder as we near the house, "Oh you do?" I cast him a mischievous smile and wait for his answer.  
  
" You're going to have a boy." He says confidently.  
  
" You think so?" I fire back, trying to hide the fact that I agree with him.  
  
" Just a feeling I have."   
  
I'm so lost in his arms and in the talk of the baby that I nearly miss the chill that has suddenly formed in the air. I look up into the sky and see dark storm clouds rolling in, at that moment; an uneasy feeling begins to replace the contentment I just felt. I chalk it up to nerves, and look back at Georg before we walk into the house.  
  
To be continued...  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Notes:  
  
* The time line is about 9 months.  
  
* I'm not one for small talk, but I think it works here. 


	3. Chapter 2: Demons from the Past

Chapter 2- Demons of the Past  
  
I began to think that my uneasy feeling was more then just nerves, as I struggled to fall asleep last night. Something just kept nagging at me, telling me to be on guard.   
  
Georg assured me that it was nothing, that I had nothing to be concerned about. And I believed him…. Until he left for town this morning.   
  
He was in such a hurry, and gave me no real reason why he was going. He simple said he had to meet someone. He'd never been that cryptic with me, the look of fear he must have seen in my face prompted him feel the need to prove that everything was all right. So he told me to bring the children into town, where we'll meet him for lunch…  
  
Which is easier said then done. Getting eight children ready, and into the car on time is a task by it's self...  
  
" Louisa, Liesl." I call up the stairs, just as Friedrich runs by me on his way to the door. I grab his arm and stop him, " And just where do you think you're going?"  
  
He smiles at me for a second before answering, " I thought I would help you by going to get in the car."  
  
" Yes, hand them over." I say with a smile, as I hold out my hand and wait for him to give me the car keys.  
  
" But, mother, I have my license." He whines, as I show him my open hand again. " I'm a good driver, I'm always careful." He tries one final time to convince me, even as he puts the keys in my hand.   
  
" You're a very good driver, Friedrich. You're just not driving today." I almost laugh at his expression, " Now, if you really want to help me, take Ellie and put her in the car."  
  
" Yes mother." He says quietly as turns to leave.  
  
" Louisa, Liesl, we're going to be late." I call up the stairs again.  
  
" Coming mother." I hear Liesl yell back at me.  
  
Brigitta and Marta head towards me, " Should we go and get in the car?"  
  
" Please, find Kurt and Gretl first."  
  
A few minutes later and I have six children standing in front of me, " Where are Liesl and Louisa?" I ask no one in particular.  
  
" Still upstairs." Friedrich answers back, " Why does it take girls so long?"  
  
" Because it does..." Brigitta tries to fire back at him before I cut them off.  
  
" All right enough. Liesl, Louisa, we're going to get in the car, you have two minutes." I call up the stairs one last time.  
  
" Yes mother." They say again. I shake my head in frustration before turning to open the door.   
  
" Please no fighting over seats, just get in and sit."  
  
" Yes mother." I nod to them and open the door.   
  
I take a step out the door, my head still turned towards the children. I'm about to continue down the steps, when someone steps in front of me.  
  
I turn my head from the children and come face to face with the man standing before me…  
  
I gasp in fear, unable to move or speak as I stare at him and the Swastika armband that he wears.  
  
To be continued...  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Notes:   
  
* Ok, in case anyone picks up on this, it does seem like Georg lied to Maria, and in a way he did. But you're just going to have to trust me on this; I know where it's all going.  
  
** Just in case someone is wondering, I didn't say whether or not Maria was going to drive. Let's just say to keep things simple that Liesl was going to drive! LOL!   
  
*** Oh, and I don't know about drivers license's in Switzerland. So, I did what I always do, I Americanized it!! LOL! 


	4. Chapter 3: Hostage

Ok, there are TWO bad words and some dialogue in this chapter that is a little, shall I say…crude. So little eyes beware…  
  
Chapter 3: Hostage  
  
I try to move; try to take a step back into the house, but my legs refuse to move.   
  
" Hello, Fraulein…Maria isn't it?" His voice is pure evil, and I realize at the moment that I have to get back into the house.  
  
I'm finally able to find my legs, and I step back. But it does nothing, as he steps towards me, " Herr…Herr Zeller." I manage to choke out, fear drenching every inch of my soul. I keep stepping back towards the house, as I try to shield the children from coming outside.   
  
" Where is Captain von Trapp?" He practically growls.  
  
" He...he isn't here right now. If you want to speak with him, you'll have to come back later." I say, as I finally make it back to the doorway. I try with every thing in me to shut the door, but he is stronger, and pushes it right back open.  
  
" I think we'll wait right here for him." He snarls as he pushes the door open.  
  
I hear the children gasp as Herr Zeller and two other Nazis push past me into the house. Gretl takes one look at him, and is instantly at my side. I put my arm around her and pull her close,   
  
" I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside." I know they won't listen, but I have to remain calm from the children's sake.  
  
He says nothing as he walks further into the house. The other two Nazis following behind him in complete silence.   
  
The children look at me with fear in their eyes and I nod reassuringly to them.   
  
Herr Zeller walks back towards the children and I watch him cast his eyes from child to child as he takes a mental count of how many there are. He stops right in front of Friedrich, and looks down at Ellie. Friedrich casts me a quick, fearful glance as he pulls Ellie too him.  
  
" Eight." Herr Zeller says his eyes resting on Ellie " Aren't you a beautiful little girl. You're the spitting image of your father." The hatred I hear in his voice makes my skin crawl.   
  
His eyes shift to one of the Nazis standing next to him, " Kobb, take the children in there." He says pointing to the family room, " Keep them quiet, especially the little one." I open my mouth to protest, when I see a gun in Kobb's pocket. I decide that speaking up isn't worth the children getting hurt, and I say nothing, as the young Nazi nods to him.   
  
I watch with tears in my eyes as he rounds up the children. They all look at me, tears mixed with fear in their eyes. I do the only thing I can, and nod to them.   
  
The second Nazi attempts to pry Gretl's arms from around me, " Mother?" She sobs into my coat.  
  
" It's all right darling. Just go with him and everything will be fine, I promise." I tell her softly, trying desperately not to let her see the tears that are welling in my eyes.  
  
She looks up at me, and nods tearfully, " All right, mother."  
  
I cast her a sad smile, " Thank you, darling." I say tearfully as the Nazi leads her away.   
  
I watch him take her into the family room with the rest of the children, and I breath a small sigh of relief knowing that at least the children are together.  
  
Herr Zeller stops in front of me, his evil eyes resting on me. " I didn't think the rumor was true. I wouldn't have believed it had I not seen her with my own eyes."  
  
" What are you talking about, what rumor?" I ask questionably.  
  
" The rumor that Captain von Trapp got his governess pregnant."   
  
I stare back at him, " Ellie is a gift from god, and no vicious spin that you or your fellow Nazi jackass' put on her, will change that." I fire back, angrily.  
  
He laughs dryly, his eyes landing on my stomach, " I heard the little girl call you " Mother", that must mean that Captain von Trapp has made an honest woman of you. Tell me, were you still his whore when he got you pregnant with this child?"  
  
I raise my hand to slap him, and the palm of my hand strikes him on his right cheek.  
  
I watch his hand go to his cheek, his eyes never leaving me as he steps even closer." You and Captain von Trapp are perfectly suited for each other, you're both stupidly stubborn."  
  
I glare at him, " I don't care what you do to me, but they're only children, they've done nothing wrong, let them go." I plead with him, my voice firm.  
  
" I will and I'll even let you go, that is, if you husband agrees to our terms."  
  
" Terms for what?" I know that no terms set by the Nazis are good terms.  
  
" You'll find out soon enough." He snaps his fingers, and almost instantly the other, still unidentified Nazi is at his side. " Take Baroness von Trapp in with the children." I cringe at the evil in his voice when he refers to me as "Baroness". I watch the Nazi nod as he takes my arm. " I wouldn't trust her not to run. Perhaps you should give her a reason not to test us again." The Nazi nods again, as he reaches into his pocket.   
  
I feel something press into the side of my stomach, and I nearly stop breathing when I see it's a gun.  
  
Herr Zeller steps to me, a malicious stare on his face. He nods to the Nazi, and we start walking away.   
  
We're almost into the family room when I glance back over my shoulder, and Herr Zeller flashes me a malicious smile.   
  
The house has an eerie, terrifying silence covering it as I turn the corner into the family room.  
  
To be continued…  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Notes:  
  
* Don't worry; it will all work out, I promise!! 


	5. Chapter 4: Battle Lines

Ok, one bad word in this chapter, so I have to say PG-13 because of that word!  
  
Chapter 4- Battle Lines  
  
The Nazis sat us on the couch. They sat me at one end, and sat Liesl next to me, with Ellie in her lap. The rest of the children sit in order of their ages, Gretl all the way at the other end. We all sit in silence despite the fact that the Nazis said we could speak.   
  
The look of fear that I see in the children's eyes breaks my heart. I wish that I could say something to assure them that everything will be all right, but I'm having trouble assuring myself of that fact.  
  
Herr Zeller paces about the room, methodically plotting his every move. He stops every few moments, to cast me one of his malicious smiles because he knows that they make my skin crawl. The Nazi Herr Zeller refers to as Kobb, sits in a chair in front of us, watching our every move. The other Nazi sits in a chair next to me, his gun still pressed against my stomach.  
  
The deafening silence continues on for about an hour before we hear the phone ring.  
  
I watch the Nazis look at each other, and then at Herr Zeller.   
  
" Bring her here." Herr Zeller commands the Nazi.   
  
He tells me to stand and we walk to the phone, the gun still pressed to my stomach.  
  
" Answer it." Herr Zeller commands, his tone more evil then ever before.  
  
I nod slowly and pick up the phone. I hear Georg's beautiful voice, and for a moment I forget the situation that I'm in. " Hello dar…" I'm cut of as Herr Zeller viciously rips the phone from my hand.  
  
I watch helplessly as he puts the phone to his ear, " Heil Hitler, Captain." Herr Zeller sneers into the phone.  
  
The Nazi presses the gun harder into my stomach, and I know it's a silent message to keep quiet.  
  
" Thought you could escape the Third Reich, what a foolish mistake Captain." He practically cackles into the phone, " I haven't done anything to them, yet. We've just been talking, getting to know one another." The hatred in his voice shakes me to the core.  
  
" What a lovely family you have. You're daughters are very beautiful, Captain. Especially Liesl, my soldiers can't take their eyes off of her." I close my eyes, trying to will myself not hear the rest of the conversation.   
  
" And the little one, Ellie isn't it? She's absolutely adorable, she's the spitting image of you. She's so innocent, so small and helpless. I would hate for any harm to come to her." His voice is full of pure hatred as he continues on, his eyes landing on me.   
  
He looks me over with a frightening leer, " I've got to hand it to you Captain, even nine months pregnant your wife is incredibly beautiful. Seeing her makes me understand all the more why you made her your whore." I clinch my fists, as Herr Zeller continues his verbal assault.  
  
" You must be so proud Captain, awaiting birth of your new baby. Babies are such little miracles, so small and helpless, totally dependant on their parents. It would be so sad, if your new child ended up without one or both parents." My hands go to my stomach as I vow to get the baby through this.   
  
" Enough with the small talk, Captain. It's time to get down to business. It's simple really, we only want one thing, and that's you." I listen closely to whatever demands he's going to make.  
  
" You have one hour to get all of you affairs in order, Captain. At which time, you will report back here, and we will personally take you back to Austria. Where you will face criminal charges for deserting your Naval duties. If you come with us willingly, your family is free to go, and if not…"  
  
I can't hear what Georg says on the other end of the phone, but by the look in Herr Zeller eyes I can tell it's only made him more angry, " I would hate to have to make your family pay for your crimes. One hour, Captain." He growls into the phone, before slamming it back down onto the receiver.  
  
Her Zeller turns to me, is evil eyes meeting mine, " One hour." He tone is full of venom as the Nazi starts walking me back to the children.  
  
The deafening silence of earlier begins to filter back into the house, and the air takes on a chill as we begin our wait for Georg.  
  
To be continued…   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Notes:  
  
* Those dang Nazis! LOL! But don't worry they will get theirs.  
  
** A special thanks to Jelpy for her feedback this chapter. I went a little off track on this chapter and her wonderful ideas and feedback helped me get back on track. Thanks Jelpy!! 


	6. Chapter 5: Terrorized

Chapter 5- Terrorized   
  
They sat me back in the same spot on the couch, with the gun still pressed to my stomach.   
  
I stare straight ahead as the hands of time tick away the last few minutes of the hour time limit set by the Nazis.   
  
Every few minutes I glance over at the children, and they too, sit motionless as they intently watch the clock. Their faces blank, almost trance like as they wait…  
  
Herr Zeller stands just barely in my sight. He's waiting; watching the door like a hawk that's waiting for his prey. He hasn't given any orders, or even spoken in the last half hour.   
  
His silence terrifies me more then his earlier threats…  
  
The clock ticks to two minutes before the hour, and I suddenly find myself overcome with an intense feeling of dread. I know Georg will be here, that I have no doubt of; it's what will happen after that scares the life out of me.  
  
I'm ripped from my thoughts when I hear the front door slam shut. I release the breath that was caught in the back of my throat, and cast my eyes up to heaven to pray on last time for my family.  
  
" Just in time, Captain." I hear Herr Zeller growl.  
  
Georg wastes no time, as he immediately confronts Herr Zeller. " What have you done to my family?" I close my eyes, as the gun is shoved harder into my stomach, " Where are they?" Georg's voice is full of the same anger and hatred as Herr Zeller's.  
  
" Relax Captain, they're perfectly fine." Herr Zeller says smugly, " I took VERY good care of them."  
  
Kobb tells the children to stand, and follow him. They cast me a quick glance, tears welling in their eyes. I nod slowly, as they begin to follow Kobb out of my sight.  
  
" Like I said Captain, they're fine." Herr Zeller's voice has a chill to it that makes me tremble.  
  
" Children?" I hear Georg say to them calmly.  
  
" No further." Herr Zeller tells Kobb, " They stay right there until we have what we want."  
  
" Where's Maria?" This time, the anger in his voice is dimmed by a hint of fear.  
  
The Nazi motions for me to stand, I nod, and slowly stand.   
  
" One thing at a time Captain. I've already let you see your children, now I need something from you."  
  
" First show me that Maria is all right." Georg commands his tone filled with the same hatred.  
  
" Not yet." Herr Zeller growls maliciously.  
  
I see Georg's hands go to Herr Zeller's collar. " Where is Maria?"  
  
Herr Zeller laughs his evil laugh, his eyes meeting Georg's. " She's right there." He sneers as Georg turns to look in my direction.   
  
He hesitantly releases Herr Zeller, as his eyes meet mine. I suddenly find myself fighting off tears. I want to run into his arms, I want him to hold me and never let go…  
  
" Maria?" He says softly, fighting off his own tears.  
  
The Nazi pulls the gun back slightly so that Georg can see it, " Now Captain, are you ready to do business?" I cringe at the evil in his voice.  
  
" This is between me and you Herr Zeller, let her go." Georg growls as eyes leave mine.  
  
" All in good time, Captain." I watch tearfully as Kobb leads the children back into the family room. " Shall we get down to business?" I close my eyes, trying to will my tears away.  
  
" All right Herr Zeller, whatever you want."   
  
I gasp utterly stunned by Georg's willingness to comply with the Nazis. Herr Zeller snaps his fingers, and I again feel the gun move, signaling me to start walking.   
  
A half an hour has passed by, and Georg and Herr Zeller have yet to reach any terms. I can only make out bits and pieces of their conversation, but my gut instincts tell me that all isn't, as it seems…  
  
A few more minutes pass before Herr Zeller comes back into sight, Georg not far behind him. Herr Zeller nods to Kobb, and Kobb then tells the children to stand, that they are free to go.   
  
I breathe a sigh of release as I tearfully watch, the children run into Georg's arms. He pulls them close, as he fights off his tears. The children sob in his arms, as the events of the last few hours begin to settle in. Georg takes Ellie into his arms, and she buries her head in his shoulder. He hugs her tight and tells her that he loves her before placing her back in Liesl's arms.  
  
" Is everyone all right?" He asks gently, Gretl and Marta still clinging to him.  
  
They nod in response, " Make them go away father, please." Gretl begs tearfully, as he pulls her closer.  
  
The Nazi motions for me to stand, and do as I'm told. He begins to slowly pull the gun back, and I realize that he is finally going to let me free. I hold my breath as I wait…  
  
" Not so fast." I hear Herr Zeller growl as he heads towards us, " I think it's best if we keep the baroness with us."   
  
I watch as Georg looks up from the children, " We had a deal Herr Zeller, let her go."   
  
" I've changed my mind. We wouldn't want you to attempt a daring escape on our way back to Austria. Your wife is merely…collateral."  
  
Georg tells the children to stay where they are, as he steps to Herr Zeller. " Let her go." He growls back at Herr Zeller.  
  
" I suggest that you do as I say, Captain." Herr Zeller sneers, as he turns his attention to me.  
  
I feel the gun move away from my stomach but don't have time to move as the Nazi moves to stand in front of me, the gun a few inches from my chest.  
  
I see Georg lung towards Herr Zeller, as he pushes him against the wall. " You hurt a hair on her head, Herr Zeller, and I will kill you with my bare hands." I know by the tone in his voice that he means it with every breath in his body.  
  
Herr Zeller answers back by laughing his evil laugh, " You lay a hand on me, Captain, and your wife won't live long enough to give birth." I close my eyes again, trying one last time to keep my tears from falling.  
  
Georg does the only thing he can, and lets Herr Zeller go.   
  
" I thought you would see it my way Captain." He snaps his fingers, and the Nazi moves back to stand by my right side, as he immediately places the gun back against my stomach. " After you, Captain." Herr Zeller snarls.  
  
Georg looks back at the children, offering them a quick nod, before he heads towards the front door.   
  
The gun moves yet again, and the Nazi and I begin our walk to the front door. I glance back at the children, their blank stares have returned, and tears stain their cheeks. I stop fighting my own tears fall, as I nod to them.  
  
We get to the front door at the same time, and Herr Zeller opens the door for the Nazi and me.   
  
" After you, Baroness." He sneers as I step out the door.   
  
Silent tears cascade down my cheek as we take the first few steps out of the door. I take a step down the first step, and it's like déjà vu , as a man steps in front of me…  
  
To be continued…  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Notes:  
  
** Sorry for the delay. I had a slight case of writers block, when I started this chapter. And then this site went down.   
  
*** Sine you had to wait so long for this chapter, I'll be nice and won't put a ransom on it!!   
  
***** I know a lot of you want something steamy to happen, but Maria is going to have the baby at anytime, so I don't think I could write anything to steamy! LOL! But I can write some sweet, pure fluff!! LOL!! I promise you won't be disappointed... 


	7. Chapter 6: Part 1: Rescued

Chapter 6- Rescued   
  
I gasp in shock as it begins to sink who is standing in front of me…  
  
The Nazi next to me stops dead in his tracks, as he turns around to look at Herr Zeller.  
  
" What are you stopping for?" Herr Zeller barks as he pushes me out of the way.  
  
" Going somewhere Herr Zeller?" The man in front of me asks.  
  
Herr Zeller is stunned motionless as he looks at the man in front of him, " Nice of you to join us, Herr Detwiler." He says his voice as diabolical as ever.  
  
" Did you really expect Georg to come alone?" Max asks calmly.  
  
" He may well have come alone, Herr Detwiler, as you too can easily be disposed of."   
  
I shutter at the bone chilling malice I hear in his voice.  
  
" That maybe true Herr Zeller, but three Nazis are no match for the Swiss authorities."  
  
Herr Zeller scans the front yard before I again hear his satanical laughter, " Swiss police? You must be delusional Herr Detwiler, there's no one here but you."  
  
Max shifts his eyes to mine; silently reassuring me that everything is going to be all right. " No Swiss police? That is puzzling, perhaps you're just not looking hard enough?"  
  
I look past Max into the front yard, and suddenly find myself fighting off my screams of joy as I see Swiss police officers approaching us.   
  
Herr Zeller makes no attempt to move, instead choosing to command his Nazis, " Draw your weapons; we fight to the death."  
  
I feel the gun move away from my stomach, and fully expect to see him draw it to the police, but instead I watch utterly stunned as both Nazis drop their guns to the ground, before they put their hands up. The Swiss police move in quickly and take the two Nazis into custody.   
  
Herr Zeller watches helplessly as his Nazis surrender without a fight, " I won't leave here alive." He vows as he draws his own gun. Before I have the chance to react, he grabs my arm and tries to pull me in front of him. Max is the nearest to Herr Zeller and he instantly punches Herr Zeller in the face. The force of the punch makes him release my arm, but not his gun.   
  
I hear Max say my name, as he tries to quickly usher me into the house.   
  
I don't respond, I just watch stunned as the Swiss police raise their guns in what I imagine will be an intense gun battle.  
  
Georg takes my hand, and I turn around, " It's over now." He says softly as he leads me into the house.  
  
We quickly walk back into the house, and Max closes the door behind us just as I hear the first shots being fired. The children stand at the bottom of the stairs, tears staining their cheeks. I want to go to them, but Max heads for them first. Allowing Georg and I to have a moment to ourselves…  
  
He gently cups my face, as he looks deep into my eyes. " Maria, are you all right?"  
  
I nod, painfully trying to hold back my tears.   
  
He nods back to me before placing a tender kiss on my forehead.   
  
The love I feel in his gesture, makes me realize just how close I came to losing it all, and I find myself no longer able to hold back my tears.  
  
He pulls me to him, and I lay my head on his chest, as I finally shed the tears that I've been fighting all afternoon.  
  
He pulls me closer as the sound of gunfire continues to echo through the silence of the afternoon. Herr Zeller said he wouldn't go back to Austria alive, and it seems that he meant it.  
  
I stay in the safety of Georg's arms for a few more moments, before I turn to face the children. They look at me for a moment before running into my arms. I pull them as close as I can, my own tears starting again. Liesl hands Ellie to me, and hug her as tight as I can, before I give her a tender kiss on her forehead.  
  
" Mother, are you ok?" Gretl asks tearfully.  
  
" I'm fine darling." I tell her with a nod for emphasis.  
  
" We were so scared." Marta says as she lays her head against my stomach.  
  
" I was too, darling."  
  
" You were scared?" Kurt asks obiviuously confused.  
  
I nod to them, " Even adults get scared sometimes."  
  
I see the fear finally begin to fade from their faces, shy smiles beginning to replace it.   
  
I watch Georg and Max talk things over with a few Swiss policemen, and it suddenly occurs to me that Georg had this whole thing set up. He knew we were in some sort of danger, and didn't tell me.  
  
My mouth falls open as it dawns on me that Georg lied to me…  
  
To be continued…  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Notes:  
  
* What happened to Herr Zeller? Is he alive or dead? Use your imaginations!! LOL!  
  
** The way I see it, for the other two Nazis this isn't their battle as much as it is Herr Zellers. They don't want to die for something that isn't their cause.  
  
*** Look for Part II soon! 


	8. Part II: Closure

Part II: Closure  
  
I close my eyes as I let the warm sun of late afternoon take me away…  
  
I stayed inside with the children until they volunteered to put Ellie down for her nap. I had a long talk with them, and I tried my best to calm their nerves.   
  
The children are strong, I think they be just fine…  
  
Last I saw of Georg was about 5 minutes ago; he and Max were still talking with the Swiss police. I wanted to remain and talk with him, but I just couldn't stay inside any longer.   
  
I could still feel them in my house, feel the evil they left in their wake, I could still feel the gun pressing into my stomach…   
  
So I came out into the garden to try and pull myself together.  
  
A million thoughts have gone through my mind since I came out here, but there's only one thought that still haunts me, Georg lied to me…  
  
I nearly jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder, " There you are." Georg says quietly as he comes to stand next to me.   
  
I nod to him, my eyes still on the garden in front of me.  
  
" Maria are you ok?" I can hear the concern rising in his voice.  
  
I nod but still refuse to look at him, " Did Herr Zeller get his wish?" I ask quietly.  
  
" The police said his wounds aren't life threatening. It's better that way; the wrath of the Nazis will be far worse then being killed."  
  
I don't say anything, still looking off into the garden. " You lied to me." I say firmly, as I finally turn look at him.  
  
" What?" I see the confusion in his eyes and wonder why he doesn't know what I'm talking about.  
  
" I asked you, point blank if we were in danger. If I needed to be on my guard. You told me no. Not to worry that everything was fine."   
  
" Maria…I" I cut him off before he can say anymore...  
  
" They held us hostage, they threatened to kill me." I say my voice drenched with anger. " Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that we were in danger?"  
  
" Maria, I didn't intend to deceive you. Honestly, if I had known that the Nazis knew our exact location I would have never left. Never."  
  
" You knew they found us." I say sternly, trying not to let the anger and betrayal I feel finally take me over.  
  
He nods slowly, " Max received an anonymous tip that the Nazis had found us. He came here to warn me that the Nazis knew we were in Switzerland. We were under the impression that they didn't know our exact location. That's why I went into town, to meet Max and to create a plan to evade them. We hadn't finished our plan, and I didn't want to worry you. That's why I called…" His voice trails off to a whisper.  
  
I close my eyes trying to will that memory away, " How did they find us?"  
  
" Max isn't sure, possibly someone who saw us that night. Maybe the guard at the border?"  
  
" Why didn't you just tell me? Let me help create a plan?" My anger is gone and my feeling of betrayal has begun to replace it.  
  
" Maria, you're going to have the baby at any minute. I didn't want you to be concerned with anything but getting ready for the baby."  
  
Georg gently wipes away a few of my stray tears; " I would never knowingly put you in danger Maria, NEVER. I thought by not telling you, that I was protecting you."  
  
" I…I just wish that you would have told me would have let me help keep the children safe." I say, my anger and betrayal beginning to melt away.  
  
" I never thought that anything like this would happen. I am so sorry." His voice is soft and filled with love as he opens his arms.  
  
I look deep into his eyes for a moment, before I fall into his arms. I pull him as close to me as I can, never wanting to leave the safety of his embrace. " I was so scared." I say tearfully as he places a tender kiss on the top of my head.  
  
" Well the way I heard Friedrich telling it, it sounds to me like you were doing a pretty good job of handling yourself."   
  
I smile into his shoulder, before he cups my face in his hands. " No one can talk about Ellie like that." I say proudly as I remember the feeling of power I had as I slapped Herr Zeller. " The things he said about her…" I'm shocked by the hatred I hear in my voice, " Apparently they've started a rumor about us back in Austria."  
  
" Well, it isn't everyday that Nonnberg plays host to a pregnant postulate." He says with a sly smile, " Besides that, you took Ellie into town, people saw you with her. I'm sure once we left together they must have put it all together."   
  
I force my tears away and cast him a small smile.  
  
" Maria, every new beginning is haunted by demons of the past, and the Nazis were our demons. We faced them down and won, now we're free to live happily ever after."   
  
" What if they come back?" I try desperately to hide the fear in my voice.  
  
" Then we fight them…together." He says confidently, as he kisses my tears away, " Always together." He says just before his lips find mine.  
  
I melt into him for a minute before a sudden and severe pain forces me to pull away.  
  
" Maria?" His voice is almost a panic...  
  
I bit my lip as I try to hide the pain that's suddenly washing over me. " Maria, what is it?"  
  
I put my one hand on each of his shoulders as I try to steady myself, " Contraction…" I manage to say through the pain.  
  
Georg laughs lightly as he puts his arm around me, " He's not even born yet and he already has horrible timing." Despite my pain, I manage to laugh lightly with him as he helps me into the house.  
  
To be continued…  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Notes:  
  
* I know, mean right? Don't worry I'm not going to leave this story without their happily ever after!  
  
** I think Maria would feel more betrayed then angry.  
  
*** Ok guys, only one chapter left! Like I said, the point of this whole sequel was to give them their happily ever after... 


	9. Chapter 7: Happily Ever After

Chapter 7- Happily Ever After   
  
I look out the window into the garden, and smile as I see the children running about enjoying such a beautiful day. I shift my gaze from the window to the sleeping newborn in my arms. I place a tender kiss on the baby's head before I lay my tiny bundle in the bassinet in front of me. It was two weeks ago, that we were blessed with a most unexpected gift, twins…  
  
Abigail or Abby as we've been calling her, was the first to grace us with her presence. Looking down at Abby as she sleeps peacefully, I realize that she is the only one of my children who bares any of my features. The tiny peach fuzz on top of her head is still light and I think it will stay that way. Her eyes are clear blue; and she has a stubborn streak that the children say is undoubtedly mine.  
  
Her brother Max, named in honor of his Uncle Max, joined his sister in the world less then ten minutes later. I think Max should have been Ellie's twin brother, as he is the spitting image of her. The few hairs that he has on his head are dark, and his gorgeous eyes are without a doubt Georg's.   
  
The older children are absolutely thrilled with the twins. The girls got another sister; while Kurt and Friedrich got the brother they so badly wanted.   
  
I can't help but laugh at the irony of it all, for months we went back and forth about what the baby was going to be, and in the end everyone was truly right.  
  
Our little Ellie has yet to decide what she thinks of Abby and Max. For the most part, she ignores them. But every now and then, when someone is holding them she'll toddle over, glance at them for a second before saying a quick " Baby", as she leaves again.  
  
" Are they asleep?" I hear Georg asks from behind me.   
  
I nod happily, as he leans down to place a tender kiss on each of their foreheads. " Sweet dreams." He says quietly, before he walks back towards me. " Perhaps their timing isn't so horrible after all." He says slyly, as he slips his arms around my waist.   
  
I smile as I lean back into him, relishing in the utter happiness I feel in his arms. I lay my head back on his shoulder, as I take in the sweet sent of his cologne, the feel of his breath on my neck, the feel of his chest rising and falling against my back…I close my eyes, as the sweet sounds of my sleeping babies fills the room…  
  
I finally have my happily ever after.  
  
Fin.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Notes:  
  
* I originally planned to just give them a son, but I couldn't decide. So I did chose a solution that would give them both a son and a daughter, twins!  
  
** Thanks to Christina Sheffield, Emilyn, Jelpy, and Imnotacommitee for their great feedback.  
  
*** I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
**** Sorry guys, but no third part. I don't have it in me to write a Trilogy. I need a break for a while. BUT I promise this is not my last SOM fic, I will write more!!  
  
***** Does the lack of reviews mean that you guys didn't like this chapter? 


End file.
